1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizer and a liquid-crystal display device.
2. Background Art
A polarizer is an essential member that constitutes a liquid-crystal display device. An ordinary polarizer has a configuration in which an optical film is stuck to one or both surfaces of a polarizing film of a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) resin processed for adsorption orientation with a dichroic dye such as an iodine complex or the like. For recent liquid-crystal display devices, technology of body thinning and panel enlarging is being much promoted, and a problem of optical unevenness occurring on the surfaces of liquid-crystal display devices along with environmental changes has become obvious.
Also for the polarizer that is an essential member of a liquid-crystal display device, technology of thinning and enlarging the plate is being promoted, the current situation is that polarizer deformation, if any, would cause panel display failure. Concretely, when a polarizer expands or shrinks, the liquid-crystal panel stuck to the polarizer would deform, and apart from this, a backlight member may also deform, and as a result, it is considered that the panel and the backlight member would be kept in contact with each other to cause optical unevenness.
For solving the problems, there have been proposed a system of using an optical film comprising an acrylic resin (JP-A 2009-122663), a system of reducing the retardation change (ΔRth) accompanied by environmental changes of optical films as device members (JP-A 2012-63748), etc.
As a result of assiduous studies, the present inventors have found that the synthetic resin film of an acrylic resin film as disclosed in JP-A 2009-122663 is unsatisfactory in point resistance to brittleness, and consequently, when worked into chips, peeling and cracking would occur at the cut edges of the film, and as a result, the worked polarizers of the film would generate debris at the cut edges thereof therefore causing display performance degradation.
On the other hand, it has been known that the optical film disclosed in JP-A2012-63748 has a lowered modulus of elasticity, and consequently, when the optical film is wound up as a roll, blocking may occur, and the deformation may remain still after working to produce polarizers, and as a result, there may occur display performance degradation relating to optical unevenness (in other words, brightness unevenness) at the time of black level of display in observation of at the front of display devices. In addition, it has also been known that the optical unevenness could not be fundamentally solved merely by reducing ΔRth of the optical films as device members, and it is necessary to reduce ΔRth (pol) of the optical film in polarizers.
The technical problem with the invention is to provide a polarizer which is excellent in working aptitude such as blanking aptitude or the like, and which, when mounted on a liquid-crystal display device, can prevent optical unevenness of the liquid-crystal display device accompanied by environmental changes.